CIA Sister
by ValerieRichards
Summary: AU. Auggie's sister joins the DPD. What could possibly go wrong with another agent? AuggieAnnie
1. Sneaky Sister

**CIA Sister**

By ValrieRichards

Disclaimers: I don't own Covert Affairs or any of it's characters; only the ones you don't recognize.

POV: Margaret (Maggie) and Auggie.

Chapter 1: Sneaky Sister

I walked through the building and up to the Domestic Protection Division. I met Joan; who I had met through previous brushes with my former branch; at her office. She filled me in on my desk assignment, gave me a brief reminder of the rules and expectations, and told me that Auggie didn't know anything about my move to the division.

"He's in his office right now" Joan told me pointing the way. I walked over to his office and took my shoes off before coming in. I quietly snuck up behind him and grabbed his shoulders. He jumped a few feet in the air.

"Getting into trouble now" I asked in his ear. I saw a grin spread from ear to ear on his face and I had to smile as well. Auggie turned around and stood up. As soon as he was up, he wrapped me in a huge hug.

"Now, how did you sneak up on me" he teased. I laughed and squeezed him. Suddenly, there was a petite blond standing in the room looking confused. Auggie pulled away and he was still wearing his big, goofy grin.

"Um, sorry if I interrupted" she said nervously. I let out a little snort and walked over to her. I held out my hand and shook hers.

"I'm Margaret Anderson, Auggie's little sister. You can call me Maggie though. You must be Annie; Auggie's said so much about you" I said makig both of them blush. I could make every one of my brothers blush when I wanted. That's one of the benefits of being silent and observant.

"Ok, don't you have to go to work" he asked me. He began to push me out of his office, but I planted myself firmly by the door. I looked over and saw Annie's eyebrows raised at Auggie's actions.

"Um, if you would stop pushing me out the door, I would tell you what happened" I said in the most gloomy voice. He suddenly stopped and stood up to his full height.

"What's wrong? Were you fired? Have you been hurt" he asked in rapid succession. Auggie began to check me over with his hands to make sure I was alright. I stopped him at my neck and gave his had a squeeze.

"I'm fine Auggie. I wasn't hurt or fired on the job. I was moved to this division" I told him. He breathed a sigh of relief when I told him I wasn't hurt and gave me a big hug.

"I'll be able to keep an eye on you while you work here. No more dangerous missions where you almost get killed" he sighed. I snorted at the eye joke that he made.

"Oh come on Auggie! Is he like this with everyone of his friends" I asked Annie whinning playfully. Annie giggled and nodded. Later, Joan called Jai Willcox and I to the platform where she told us that we'd need to carry out a dangerous mission.

"Maggie, come with me" Auggie told me seriously after the briefing and a hushed fight. Jai opened his mouth to say somthing, but Auggie turned to him and he shut it. He led me to his office and promptly walked into his chair.

"Sorry" the other guy said quickly grabbing the chips and soda can off Auggie's desk. Auggie glared at him mumbling something about furniture being moved while he was only gone for a few moments and the turned back to me once he had an envelope in his hands.

"This, is a tracking device. I was saving it for Annie since I didn't know you were going to work here. Keep this on your wrist, the tracking device is in the charm. This is my number; if anything goes wrong forget the protocal; you call me" he instructed. I kissed him.

"I'll be fine. You guys have taught me how to fend for myself and how to take down anybody who tries to hurt me. It's one of the benefits of having five protective older brothers, Big Bad Soilder Guy" I told him using my nickname for him.

"Just be careful. And remember, I love you so much" he said. holding me tightly and kissing me. It was as if I was going to my death; but then again, you never did know if a coversation or hug would be your last in my line of work.

"I love you too Auggie. We're going out for beers and maybe a sandwhich when I get back" I promised. Auggie gave a grunt as a reply and I walked out of the office.

* * *

><p>Auggie<p>

I sat down in my chair and heard Maggie close the door to my office. I was worried; there was no denying that. Maggie was my baby sister and one of my best friends. The mission Joan was sending her on was very dangerous and she could get killed.

"Auggie, Maggie will be fine. If she's like what I think she's like, then the criminals are the ones who should worry" Annie said walking in an hour later. I nodded and kept watch. There was no way I could focus on anything other than Maggie's safety.

"Maggie just checked in. They've met with their contact and everything is set up. I know your sister. She'll give anyone who attacks her hell" Joan reassurred me. I breathed a sigh of relief. She was safe for now and that's what mattered. Maggie wasn't out of the woods yet and the GPS device couldn't tell me if she was in danger, but I could't do anything else. I hated it.

"I know, I just can't stop worrying about her. It's my older brother instincts" I told her. If I hadn't looked at that stupid dog, I might've been able to go with Maggie and physically protect her instead of sitting behind the computer and waiting for reports.

"From what she told me about you and your brothers, you guys trained her well. She's almost as tough as you" Joan said as her and Annie left my office. I could practically hear her smilling. The next time Maggie called to check in, Joan handed the phone to me and told me to take the calls.

"Hey Auggie, I miss you. Look, I've got to go, I'm in the middle of something. I'll talk to you soon" she said before hanging up. I was still nervous, something could still go wrong and she could get hurt. The mission was over tomorrow and she'd be back home safe and sound. I wouldn't really have to worry about her then.

"Maggie, you got the intel" I asked her the next morning. She sighed and confirmed it. Maggie had to go undercover to both retrieve intel and gather evidence of a terrorist group's activities.

"Jai, as you already know, is already half way there with everything right now. I still can't see why I couldn't go back with them; I would've sat on the boxes" she complained. I laughed. It had been something with Joan and Arthur telling her that she was taking a commercial airliner back that was upsetting her. Suddenly, everything went wrong.

"Maggie! Maggie, what's happening" I asked yelling into the phone when I heard the loud bang. I could hear screams in the background and Maggie swearing under her breath.

"There's a bomb, maybe another. They found out and this is their revenge" she told me. My heart began to race. She told me that she saw the guy push the detonator before she got out of there. Then, she paused and confirmed a second one.

"Get out of there" I yelled. Memories of the incident that took away my sight and the possibilities of what could've happened played in my head. By now, half the division was in my office and Annie was standing right next to me. Another bang was heard in the background.

"Auggie, I'm not going to make it" she said. My heart beat even faster. She _had_ to 'make it'! I didn't think I could stand loosing my baby sister.

"Yes, you are. You are going to make it. You'll be okay" I told her sternly. Rumbling echoed around her and she cursed. She reported that the walls and ceiling were going to collapse from the explosion. She said that, while she was far enough from the blast, the structure was most likely going to bury her. As soon as she said that, she screamed and the building could be heard falling around her.

"I'm sorry Auggie. I wish it had been me that had been blinded by the explosion. You're one hell of an agent and you'd be the best if I was there instead of you" she said a couple of inches from the phone.

"Maggie! Maggie, stay with me" I yelled uselessly. She wouldn't be able to hear me. T he phone had probably fell out of her hand and onto the floor when she dove for cover. Another scream from Maggie was heard before there was total silence. No screaming of mine would get her to answer; nothing would. My heart stopped.

* * *

><p>What will happen next?<p> 


	2. A Familiar Face

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimer: See previous chapter(s).

Author's note: Sorry it took so long to update, my computer was broken.

POV: Auggie and Maggie.

Chapter 2

Everyone held their breath as we waited for a noise; something to let us know she was alright. Finally, Maggie coughed and swore as she searched for the phone.

"Auggie? Auggie, are you there" she asked. We all let out a sigh of relief. I put my Gripmaster down and made sure the microphone was working.

"I'm here Maggie. Are you okay" I asked her. _Please be okay! No serious or fatal injuries_ I begged silently. She sighed and said she was fine. Joan got word that Jai had just brought the intel in and she hurried out to tell him to head back.

"Jai's coming to pick me up? Give me the directions to where I have to go" Maggie said when I relayed the message that Joan gave to me. I met her as she came into my office when she got back. I gave her a once over with my hands to make sure she was alright and then hugged her.

"Where is she" a voice asked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maggie's POV<strong>_

I froze. I knew that voice. I could tell it apart in a crowd. I disentangled myself from Auggie's bear hug and walked out of the office.

"She's in...Maggie" Vinny asked stopping short. The guy behind him nearly walked into and Joan just managed to avoid both of them. She looked between the two of us as did Auggie.

"You know Agent Rossabi" Joan asked. Vinny and I kept staring at each other. I nodded and I saw Auggie's eyebrow rise. I took a breath before answering.

"We were dating when I first started at the Agency" I told them. Auggie started to cough and we all looked at him. Vinny's mouth opened and he said something about Auggie being a client and capturing him in a morgue.

"We have to talk in private" Vinny told me. His partner told him that we'd be doing it one-on-one since he was going to be going over the stuff we had brought back. I took him to the conference room and he sat down next to me.

"I don't how much I can help you with this investigation since I was trying not to get blown up and crushed" I said once he told me that there was going to be a joint investigation. Vinny turned to me in shock.

"You were almost blown up and crushed" he asked. Hadn't he already been told about my situation by Joan? I nodded and he ran a hand through his hair.

"I thought Joan told you about what happened" I asked him. He gave a snort and looked at the window. He told me that he had begun to drift once Joan made it plain that it was going to be a joint investigation.

"What..." he began, but stopped when I brought back some coffee. I had remembered what he liked in his coffee and I knew there was a fresh pot brewing outside.

"This mission was supposed to be a simple brush get info and not get caught, but I guess I got made and didn't know it. They must've followed me to the airport and attempted to get revenge on me or something" I sighed.

"Would you recognize them if you saw them" he asked me. I shrugged. This was all still sinking in. That, and seeing Vinny again when I haven't seen him for years came as quite a surprise.

"Probably" I said. Just then, I got a text from one of my friends from my army days who also went into the CIA alongside me. I cursed and Vinny looked at me.

"What? What's wrong" he asked me. I stared at my phone for a moment before returning to reality and putting the phone in my pocket.

"Nothing, I just forgot to mention that I am going to Istanbul in a couple of days for vacation. You only need me to answer your questions and look at any pictures you have? These guys can't see me because they'll run right" I asked. He nodded.


	3. Old Faces

By ValrieRichards

Disclaimers: See previous chapter(s).

POV: Maggie, Auggie, and Vincent Rossabi.

Chapter 3

I boarded the plane to Istanbul and put my carry-on in an empty spot. Originally, I had planned for a nice vacation to Istanbul, where I had once been stationed in when I was in the army. A fellow CIA operative and former solider that served in the same unit as I did had been stationed there by the Agency.

"Auggie, what are you doing here" I asked playfully. I knew he was going to the Jazz Festival in Istanbul, but he didn't know that I was also on a vacation. Auggie answered with a shocked expression.

"Maggie, what are _you_ doing here? Is there something I should know about" he asked. I rolled my eyes. He thought I might have been sent on an op or something like that.

"I'm on vacation Auggie, relax" I told him. He relaxed a little before asking why I picked the same place he was going. I wanted to smack myself on my forehead. Auggie and I had been stationed in Istanbul at the same time, only I wasn't the special ops and I was in an all women's unit. When we landed, I went to go meet up with my friend while Auggie took one of the stewardesses to his hotel room.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me" I said grabbing Auggie's elbow in the middle of the festival; which took place a week after we arrived. Auggie and I had met up to go to the Jazz Festival, but I had heard and seen a faintly familiar blur. I followed what; or who; I had seen and confirmed my suspicions; it was the guy who had blinded Auggie and had shot me on a previous tour.<p>

"Is everything okay" Auggie asked me when I met up with him at his hotel room. A couple of minutes later, he heard what I did and saw. He began to make plans, but I walked out of the room. Auggie was blind, he wouldn't be able to take the guy down while possibly being faced with a gun. Auggie ran out into the hallway understanding my intentions and yelled at me.

"I'm sorry Auggie, I can't let you go in. My shooting on a previous tour was due to him. HE shot me! If he had aimed a little more to the left, you wouldn't have been an older brother anymore" I informed him. His face paled and he swallowed hard. This idiot was going to have a gun and Auggie wouldn't be able to see it if he pointed it at him. He could be shot and killed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Auggie<strong>_

I paled. I never knew that it was the same guy that was responsible for blinding me. And if he had aimed differently, Maggie would be dead. I shook my head I couldn't believe that I'd even _thought_ about using Maggie and dead in the same sentence. I knew I had to follow Maggie; there was no chance that I was going to let her go fight the guy.

"Hi, I need to go where that car is going" I told the cab driver. I was told by the cab driver; who was worriedly asking me what was going on; that Maggie picked her phone up and then threw it on the seat minutes later. As soon as he said this, my special phone rung and I pressed a button to answer it. Before I could say hello, a frantic voice started.

"Auggie, you've got to stop Maggie! She's going to go confront the idiot that shot her! She's going to get herself killed" Agent Rossabi nearly yelled at me.

"I'm on it. I don't know if there's much I can do when I get there" I told him as calmly as I could. I could hear him pacing back and forth.

"I...oh Maggie! Call me when...you know something. And _try_to stop her" he said in frustration. I rolled my eyes and hung up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vincent Rossabi<strong>_

I was probably wearing a hole in the CIA's floor out of worry. It had been a couple of hours since I hung up with; as I had just remembered; Maggie's CIA older brother.

"Stop pacing, everything's going to be fine. You won't lose another informant" the guy I had been temporarily partnered up with told me. I glared at him. He didn't understand; he didn't know anything about us.

"She's not just an informant" I mumbled to him. Maggie would never be _just_ an informant or _just_ a person. She would always be my best friend, my angel, and unfortunately, my ex. I'm usually not cheesy, but I loved her more than anything else. It was the 'Spooks' that broke us apart. Something about the two of us not dating for some stupid reason.

"Joan, Auggie just called. The two of them are fine and they've got Khani in...eh...rope" Annie Walker informed Joan Campbell. I looked at the floor and gave a snort. My temporary partner gave me a weird look. Trust Maggie to find something to use in place of handcuffs.

"Atta girl" Joan said quietly. I called my boss and asked him to have some other guys meet me at the airport to transport him to prison. I watched the guys put Khani into the car and turned to see Auggie clutching Maggie's arm as though it was a lifeline. Walker, who demanded to come, managed to pry Auggie off of Maggie and walked to the car with him while I got the private time with her I asked for as a compromise for Walker coming.

"Maggie, I'm so curious as to what was going on in your brain when you saw him. Don't you already throw yourself in the deep end enough with this job" I asked trying to keep myself from yelling at her. Why did she let herself get put in so much danger? These ops, that she goes on, doesn't she know that these guys could be more dangerous than she or her superiors knew? The Spooks didn't let their agents carry guns and that could be deadly.

"Vinny, I was thinking that the guy that nearly killed me and that killed plenty of others was standing in front of me. All that guy I had to do was wait a little longer and then my brother would've been dead" Maggie hissed at me. Maggie had told me about getting shot when we were dating, but she never told me who had done it. I sighed.

"Maggie, look I'm sorry. I just...I just hate how you guys go into ops. No weapons, no real knowledge of who they could be and what they could do" I told her before she got in the car. She looked at me and grabbed my hand for a brief moment. When she let go, that hand felt as though a dozen bolts of electricity had shot through it. A loud bang sounded from inside the car and I looked over in time to see Walker whack Maggie's brother on the arm.

"Auggie, was that neccessary" Maggie asked him when she opened the door. I rolled my eyes and sighed as I headed to the driver's seat.


End file.
